


Brothers

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Brothers, Dick Grayson is Robin, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Wally West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: One shotFour of the main Titans are out of the country leaving a certain birdie alone, Slade takes it as an opportunity to visit his former apprentice only to find that the boy wonder already has someone visitors
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the characters are ooc and for any grammar mistake
> 
> This was originally posted in ffn under the name violetlou on May 30, 2017

Cover Art by me, can be found on DeviantArt under the name violetlou

* * *

**Brothers**

* * *

Four of the main titans were out on different countries doing the mission assigned to them. They were over seeing how the new recruits were doing in the newly established Titans Towers in New York, England, Sydney and Japan. The only one left at Jump City was their leader. And one person decided it would be best to give the little bird a visit since there won't be anyone who will stand in his way.

Slade went through the front door of the Titans Tower having easily hacked the towers security system and disabling it. He walked through the dark and empty corridors, making his way to his targets room. He then passed by the living room of the Titans and he raised a brow under that metal mask of his. It has only been two days since the four main Titans left and they won't be back till four days later.

 _'They couldn't be back so soon'_ Slade thought to himself but he shook it off. He then continued to make his way to Robins room, ignoring the catastrophic like mess behind him. The stack of fallen and disorganized DVDs, the scattered bags of potato chips and candy wrappings or the tower of boxes of pizza that was threatening to fall, he ignored it all and resisted the urge to sigh at the state of the place. He then arrived at his destination and the door quietly slid open. He entered the room and spotted the teen lying on his bed reading a comic book.

It baffled Slade why the teen didn't react or even moved a muscle. And what else, Robin was wearing Black khaki shorts and a black and red hooded jacket and with a yellow shirt underneath, he was wearing civilian clothes. And what's more questioning is that the teens identity was unguarded for his mask was nowhere on Robins face. Slade could see his former apprentices face clearly.

 _'He's getting sloppy'_ Slade thought _'I'll work on his observation first once he becomes my apprentice once more'_ Slade then snapped himself out of his thoughts and decided to break the silence.

"Such a waste of time." Slade uttered in a slick and dangerous tone. That seemed to catch Robin off guard resulting for him to react poorly, dropping his comic book to the side.

"S-slade" He said a bit unsurely then he reached out to his face after remembering he wasn't wearing his mask.

"No need to worry about that... Richard" the villain said surprising Robin.

"So you did know. What do you want?" Robin hissed. By this time he was already standing while he quietly took something from his bedside table.

"What I want hasn't change, I still want you as my apprentice." he said smoothly.

"That'll never happen again" the Titans leader spat. He then expanded his retractable bo staff and charge. He swung it towards Slade but the villain only caught it and yanked it from the teen. He then went on snaping the staff in half. Robin then dashed forward but with a speed that could make the flash jaws drop Slade pinned Robin in a choke hold.

"I'm fairly dissapointed in you Richard. You've gotten weak because you continue to let yourself be drag down by your so called friends and you keep refusing my offer." Slade said with a controlled voice as Robin kept struggling in his hold.

"You have limitless potential. Why can't you see that what I'm offering you is for your benefit, a way for you to become even stronger than you are now. As I said to you before all my power, all my knowledge, all for you."

"Why can't it get pass through that stupid mask of yours that I don't want to" Robin said but Slades hold on him got tighter. Just then both of them heard voices just outside of Robins room. Then the door slid open revealing the owners of those boisterous voices.

"Hey dude sorry we took so long Roy wanted to stop by Walmart" said one of the red headed teen wearing a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt logo in the middle and an open shirt and light brown pants.

"It wasn't my fault you were just slow." said another red head only this time he was wearing blue jeans and a red hooded jacket which was unzip and a black t-shirt underneath. Both of them came into view carrying plastic bags full of sodas and chips and candies.

"G-guys." Robin rasped out.

"Dick!" both exclaimed and dropped the plastic bags they were holding.

"I didn't know you had other visitors other than me." Slade said and Wally zoomed out of the room and back again and this time both him and Roy had masks over their face and the archer was aiming his bow and arrows against Slade.

"Thanks Kf, now let go of him you bastard."

"Mind your language boy." Slade said.

"What do you want from Dick!" Roy said not realizing he had said his friends name not until Wally hit him on the head.

"What was that about!?" complained the archer.

"You just gave Dicks name out to the villain." Wally said not realizing he also said Robins name. And as for the teen wonder well now all he wanted to do was face palm.

"Whatever just let go of him" Roy said.

"No can do, I'll be taking him with me." Slade said confidently.

"Why don't you come back another day to attempt turning Robin to your little apprentice just not this week. We've been planning on hanging out all week while the other Titans are out and I won't let you come in and ruin it for my little bros. Got that you Halloween themed psychopath" Roy said. "It's been a long time since the three of us hanged out and been just ourselves so comeback sometime when we don't have anything planned." both Wally and Richard were shock to hear that from Roy and the young speedster clapped his hands.

"Way to go Roy." Wally happily cheered.

"Shut it walls" Roy said as he looked kinda red.

"Does secret identity matter to you guys at all!?" Robin asked.

"Shut up" Roy defended and Wally just laughed nervously.

"Fine then" Slade saids he let go of Robin. "I'll visit again some other time, Richard."

"Does secret identity matter to you" Roy mock asked Robin.

"Oh shut it" Robin said as Wally just laughed.

"I'll be taking my leave then, see you soon Richard" Slade then took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground when the smoke cleared the villain was already gone.

"Jerk" Wally muttered.

As Slade took his sit in the boat Wintergreen bought, he pulled out a monitor from the side and watched it come to life.

"You ok Bro?" asked Wally as he plopped down next to Robin on the bed.

"You guys arrived just on time."

"No prob, we won't let anyone hurt our little brother." Roy said as he sat down next to Robin. Then he took the plastic bag and poured it's contents of junk food and candies.

"Still up for the movie marathon?"

"I'm up for anything." Richard answered back with a grin then Wally's stomach rumbled

"I'm hungry." the speedster said.

"You're always hungry." both Richard and Roy laughed.

"Not my fault I have a very fast metabolism" Wally pouted.

"So what are we watching first?" Roy asked.

"Nightmare on elm street?" Richard suggested.

"Game, I'll bring out the camera for when Wally screams like a girl."

"Sounds asterous" Richard said.

"Hey! But you know when I saw Slade here I thought we were goners, " said Wally as he heaved a relieved sigh. "but also I was so ready to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him." Wally said.

"If anyone's crap is going to be beaten out of him, it'll be you flat feet." the youngest of the bunch stated.

"We'll see about that, if anyone tries to harm any of you two I won't hesitate to shove an arrow up their ass." admitted Roy. Richard and Wally stared at Roy.

"Isn't that a little bit violent."

"Nope"

"Your way too over protective" Wally teased.

"S-shut up" argued Roy whose face was as red as his hair. The two laughed.

"You guys were overwhelmed-" Richard started and dread filled the two.

"Dick-"

"Slade was underwhelmed" the teen wonder continued.

"Don't finish that" Roy growled.

"Why can't anybody be just whelmed" finished the leader as both red heads groaned.

"But I'm lucky I have you guys or today would have been a disaster." Richard admitted as he smiled warmly.

"Yeah" both agreed and hugged the smaller teen. Then suddenly Richard jumped off of the bed and run towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Roy asked as he stood up.

"Nowhere"

Wally saw a paper taped on the back of Green arrows protégé saying 'there's only one pussy for me' referring to Roys girlfriend which was Cheshire. And Wally started to chuckle. He tried to stifle his laughter but no can do.

"Hey what's funny?" Roy asked then checked his back. He saw the note and crumpled it and threw it at Wallys face. Wally laughed and rolled over that's when he noticed there was also something taped on the speedsters back and Roy laughed at it. Wally stopped laughing and looked behind him. He took the paper and read it.

'Im a bad luck magnet' referring to his sorceres girlfriend, Jinx.

"DICK!" he shouted and the younger hero shouted back.

"Catch me if you can!" Robin cackled loudly.

"Oh you're on little man, just you wait till I get my hands on you, you over active little ninja!" Wally said as he zoomed out of the room with Roy hot on his heels.

"You'll pay for that dickhead!" shouted the archer.

Slade turned off the monitor for he have seen enough.

"Teenagers" sighed the mercenary and they drove off disappearing in to the night.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)


End file.
